


My Love Is Yours

by PurpleFoxx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: Адора кивнула и поплелась в сторону кровати. Она бесшумно легла и стала наблюдать за Катрой, которая качала колыбель, то и дело поправляя сползающее с Финна одеяло. Сердце Адоры наполнила всеобъемлющая любовь, принадлежащая двум самым дорогим людям в её жизни. Девушка улыбнулась.Уже через минуту её глаза начали слипаться, а разум застелила серая пелена. Прежде чем сдаться и погрузится в сладостный сон, Адора тихо прошептала:- Я люблю вас.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	My Love Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Обещала эту работу после того, как мы вывели в топ по России WE LOVE SHE RA в Тви. Было давно, но всё-таки я написала. Осторожно! Много флаффа, любви, прелестей и лучших мам на планете Эфирия.
> 
> Я не знала, какой род будет корректно употребить к младенцу Финну, поэтому постаралась избегать местоимений и личных глаголов, так что ни у кого триггеров не должно быть.

Адора тяжело вздохнула, качнув колыбель в последний раз. Под глазами девушки залегли синяки, с каждой бессонной ночью становившиеся всё больше. Часы в спальне мерно отсчитывали секунды. Девушка бесшумно встала со стула и прошла до кровати. Катра свернулась клубочком на дальней половине, поджав ноги. Её отросшие волосы распластались по подушке. Катра тихо мурчала, обняв подушку. Адора на секунду замерла, любуясь. На её губах застыла влюблённая улыбка. Девушка легла на кровать, не отрывая взгляда от Катры, и забралась под одеяло. Адора легко провела по волосам возлюбленной и зарылась пальцами в жёсткие пряди, вспоминая, как долго она пыталась расчесать непослушные волосы и сколько масла на это ушло в последний раз.

\- Уложила? - спросила Катра, чуть приоткрыв глаза. Она придвинулась ближе к Адоре, уткнувшись носом в её плечо.

\- Да, кое-как. Но, видимо, ненадолго, - слабо улыбнулась Адора. - Надо дать ещё микстуры с утра и померить температуру.

\- Хорошо, запомню, - Катра погладила Адору по спине и чуть приподнялась, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку. - Поспишь, милая?

Адора кивнула, заглянув Катре в глаза. Те будто светились в темноте, и девушка невольно залюбовалась. Порыв ветра ворвался в комнату, и Адора опасливо отвела взгляд, посмотрев на колыбель. Катра нежно коснулась щеки девушки, заставляя ту посмотреть на себя.

\- Хэй, не переживай. В следующий раз я баюкаю, а тебе нужно отдохнуть, ладно?

\- Не думаю, то смогу уснуть. Слишком много переживаний из-за этой простуды у Финна, да ещё надо разобраться с тем потопом в Фейморе, - вздохнула Адора. Между её бровей залегла складка.

\- Скоро приедет Кастаспелла. Она обещала привезти настойки, которые помогут Финну. Боу съездил в Феймор сегодня и сказал, что ущерб небольшой, нужно только отремонтировать местный магазин и несколько домов, а Свифт Винд уже починил дамбу, - прошептала Катра, поцеловав Адору в шею. - И не хмурься так, а то морщины появятся ещё до тридцати.

\- Катра, нам исполнится тридцать через два года, - сказала Адора. Глаза Катры удивлённо расширились, и она охнула.

\- Прости, всё время забываю, что мы с тобой старухи. Последние лет десять пролетели как-то очень быстро, - хмыкнула Катра. На секунду на дне её глаз промелькнула тень сожаления, но через мгновение взгляд девушки стал мечтательным. - Давай уедем куда-нибудь, когда Финну стукнет хотя бы восемнадцать? Помнишь ту планету с горами, где ещё огромное озеро с розовой водой? На ней ещё цветы размером с Ши-Ру. Я бы не отказалась пожить там несколько лет, в тех расписных деревянных домиках.

\- И купаться каждый день в море.

\- Ходить на пикник в лес, не боясь, что нас застукает Мадам Разз или атакует какой-нибудь огромный паук, - тихо засмеялась Катра. Адора прыснула, прикрыв рот подушкой, чтобы не разбудить Финна. Её глаза светились радостью, а по веном растеклось приятное тепло, давно знакомое Адоре. Она называла его счастьем.

\- Ждать ещё семнадцать лет до этого? Может, пораньше? - Адора мягко поцеловала Катру в губы, едва коснувшись их. Девушки улыбнулись.

\- Хочешь попросим Глиммер и Боу посидеть с Финном, а сами уедем на выходные? Не так далеко конечно, но Мистикор подойдёт, наверное. Нам нужен отдых, - последнюю фразу Катра сказала с неохотой, будто боясь признать поражение. Она взяла Адору за руку, переплетя их пальцы. Мягкое прикосновение вызвало стайку мурашек, спустившуюся по позвоночнику принцессы.

\- Катра, я люблю тебя, - прошептала Адора на ухо возлюбленной. - Мне нравится эта идея.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - промурлыкала Катра, чуть потянувшись. Её позвоночник выгнулся, и она прижалась к Адоре всем телом. С улицы веяло прохладой. Июльская жара уступила августовской прохладе. Лёгкие покрывала сменились пуховыми одеялами, а футболки Финна - утеплёнными пижамами. Адора поёжилась и зарылась носом в шею Катры. Та обняла её крепче, и холод отступил, потерпев поражение. - Я тоже люблю тебя, дурочка.

Адора приподнялась, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Катры, и погладила девушку по щеке. На лицах обеих расцвели улыбки. Адора придвинулась ближе и, когда между их губами оставался всего сантиметр, вопросительно заглянула в глаза возлюбленной, будто спрашивая разрешение. Катра фыркнула, её губы податливо раскрылись, и Адора прильнула к ним, прикрыв глаза. Поцелуй вышел нежным, полным любви, счастья и сбывшихся желаний. Шершавый язык Катры прошёлся по зубам Адоры и игриво задел губы девушки.

\- М-м, вау, - выдохнула Адора, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Её руки стиснули талию Катры. Последняя довольно усмехнулась.

\- Неужели так понравилось? - промурчала Катра, и желудок Адоры перевернулся вместе с этими словами. Влажные губы напротив притягивали взор голубых глаз. - Не смотри на меня так, будто хочешь съесть.

\- А может и правда хочу, - усмехнулась Адора. Хвост Катры обвился вокруг чужого бедра, и она хитро прищурилась. Сердце Адоры учащённо забилось. - Ну и что ты делаешь?

\- Заигрываю, - прошептала Катра. Она облизнула губы, перетягивая всё внимание возлюбленной на них, и коснулась чужой талии, медленно спускаясь пальцами вниз. Адора задержала дыхание, внутри неё разлился жар, волной накрывший сознание. Девушка выгнулась навстречу пальцам.

Оконная рама тихо скрипнула, не выдержав напора ветра, и Катра насторожилась. Через секунду из колыбели послышался приглушённый плач. Адора тяжело вздохнула и оторвалась от Катры, встав с кровати. Она обеспокоено подошла к колыбели, и взяла Финна на руки, прижав ребёнка к груди.

\- Тише, всё хорошо, - прошептала девушка. Катра закрыла окно и подошла к Адоре, обняв её со спины. - Мамы тут, видишь? А кому-то пора спать.

Девушки хором стали петь колыбельную, которую придумали в Орде друг для друга. Их голоса звучали в унисон, завораживая, и из глаз Финна перестали течь слёзы. Адора почувствовала облегчение, когда ребёнок тихо засопел к концу песни.

\- Иди спать, ладно? - тихо прошептала Катра. - Я уложу, всё хорошо.

Адора кивнула и поплелась в сторону кровати. Она бесшумно легла и стала наблюдать за Катрой, которая качала колыбель, то и дело поправляя сползающее с Финна одеяло. Сердце Адоры наполнила всеобъемлющая любовь, принадлежащая двум самым дорогим людям в её жизни. Девушка улыбнулась.

Уже через минуту её глаза начали слипаться, а разум застелила серая пелена. Прежде чем сдаться и погрузится в сладостный сон, Адора тихо прошептала:

\- Я люблю вас.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца:3. Надеюсь, что вам понравилось. Я буду очень рада обратной связи❤❤


End file.
